This invention relates to outboard motors for boats and, more particularly, to mounting arrangements for low horsepower outboard motors.
Low powered, electrically operated outboard motors are commonly used for fishing, particularly trolling, when a low speed, relatively silent operation of the boat is desired. These motors usually are mounted on a boat in a manner so they can be withdrawn from the water and retained inside the boat in a retracted position when the boat is being propelled at normal speeds by a higher horsepower motor or being transported. For the sake of convenience, the motor mount desirably should be arranged in the manner to afford movement of the motor between a retracted or storage position and an extended or operating position with a minimum of effort and without having to manually adjust the position of the motor. Also, in order to minimize damage to the motor when an underwater obstruction is engaged, the mounting arrangement desirably should permit upward movement of the motor so that the obstruction can be cleared.
Examples of prior art outboard motor mounting arrangements are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
Inventor Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Heinke 1,120,485 December 8, 1914 Shontz 2,901,194 October 25, 1959 Taylor 2,960,057 November 15, 1960 Scivally 3,052,204 September 4, 1962 Evans 3,119,365 January 28, 1964 Ibbs 3,245,640 April 12, 1966 Wilkerson 3,604,674 September 14, 1971 Jackson 3,629,885 December 28, 1971 Bartosch 3,645,483 February 29, 1972 Horton 3,674,228 July 4, 1972 Harris et al 3,724,790 April 3, 1973 Henning 3,765,369 October 16, 1973 ______________________________________